Digital Insemination
by Pokemance
Summary: In a world without Pokémon a guy gets payed a special visit. Warning: contains pokephilia


Lately there have been sightings of monsters popping out of electronic displays, most of them go back to the electronic displays after a while, some people say they are monsters that live in the internet, monsters that feed on the bad energy poured through the keyboards into forums and comments.

I have been following the story since it first happen, not as a journalist but out of curiosity. My screens glitches, it froze on an image of a monster the internet called Braixen, though one started coming from my monitor it was far from on of those, it's head fox like, taller than me, it's body slender, " I could've swore there was a user here?" it says as I had gotten behind the monitors to hide, on top of my desk, it bends over and grabs a sock of mine, my nose now bleeding at the sight of her rose, I jump on top of her, as an attempt to throw her on the floor, it failed.

On her back hunches a bit forwards and grabs my legs, "Hi, I'm a Lycanroc..." She falls back on top of me and then grabs me by the throat, "... And I am your predator and you my prey" she says right before I go unconscious.

When I wake up but my wrists were tied up to the ceiling, I look around and don't see her, I try to untie my wrists before, from behind me, she puts one of her hands down my pants, she plays with my dick, stroking it as her other hand removed both my pants and boxers, she goes in front of my now harden dick and bites the tip, softly, before taking it deep in her mouth, her tongue licking the side of my shaft.

I struggled in vain to get free while screaming for her to stop, soon she swallowed up my cum, "hum... salty she how I like it" she said, she cut the ropes from my wrists, my body collapsed on the floor, " no need to fall for me" she said with a grin, as I got up I uppercut her to the wall and tied her neck with the rope she used on my wrists.

She now looks at me, I have been staring at her for an hour now, the puff of fur the in her chest now showed two perked nipples, my hands rushed into her D cups, her once dominant attitude now gone, a string of juices flowing down from her rose to the side of her legs, I stare at her face, blushed and pouting for more, I pushed my lips against hers, her body shakes as the touch brought her to an orgasm.

Teasing with the tip of my dick, I pull one of her legs up and start to penetrate her rose, "wait no!" she screams though my dick had already buried on her vaginal tunnel, her body shaking, I thought she was cumming again, however from her split labia blood came out, " I never did it there" she says in pain, I start pounding into her, " it hurts, I told you to stop" she says I pound even harder and deeper into her, I put one of my hands on her throat as the other continues to play with her blossom, " the same way I told you to stop and you didn't" I say pounding my tip against her cervix.

Soon she wraps her arms and legs around me, forcing me to let go off her, instead now my hands grabbed on her shoulder plates and pushed her down on me, Lycanroc moaning hard, burring her head on my neck.

My tip pierces past her cervix, she flings her body back and her uterus gets filled, I untie her neck before she falls on her knees staring and her crouch spewing out my cum as it mixes with her first timers blood, I grab my pants and boxers and put them back on again.

As I went to look at her, she jumps me with a kiss, her hands on my cheeks caressing them, afterwards she says " that felt so good, thank you!" she says all blushed before going for another kiss, she caressed me more and more, she pushes me into my bed, she puts her head close to mine, "can we do it again?" she says pouting at me, I couldn't say no, I started kissing her back as well.

In this position, she rode me harder and deeper but more softly, her chest closer to my face, I sucked on one of her nipples as one of my hands caressed her back and another her hips, Lycanroc blushing and moaning as her labia struggled to become wetter, my tip pound half past her cervix with each hump, soon she came once more, her vaginal tunnel stroking my dick while her cervix locked my tip in her uterus, as soon as the first thick warm jet of cum hit the back wall of her uterus she moaned loudly, her body without strength collapsing on top of me, soon kissing once more as my dick flaccid out of her rose from which the excess of cum soon followed. Unaware to both of us the insemination of five of her very fertile eggs, happening.


End file.
